


In His Memory

by Aeruthin



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Freya knows about Henrik, Gen, Memories, henrik mikaelson - Freeform, set in s2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27671492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeruthin/pseuds/Aeruthin
Summary: "Klaus-" Freya starts, but Elijah interrupts her sharply, repeating himself for the umpteenth time."Niklaus will protect his child."Freya chuckles disdainfully."Like he protected Henrik?" she sneers.Elijah's blood runs cold."What?" he says breathlessly.
Relationships: Elijah Mikaelson & Freya Mikaelson, Elijah Mikaelson & Henrik Mikaelson, Freya Mikaelson & Henrik Mikaelson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	In His Memory

"Freya, it is imperative that we work together."

Freya crosses her arms and huffs, unconvinced, and Elijah sighs in frustration. The threat of Dahlia is bad enough without the added tension of Freya's mysterious return. They are running in circles, while they should be working on a cohesive plan.

"Klaus-" Freya starts, but he interrupts her sharply, repeating himself for the umpteenth time.

"Niklaus will protect his child."

Freya chuckles disdainfully.

"Like he protected Henrik?" she sneers.

Elijah's blood runs cold.

"What?" he says breathlessly.

"Henrik, our youngest brother?"

Freya's glare is merciless. 

"Oh yes, I've heard all about him. Finn said he died because of Klaus."

For a split second, Elijah sees red, wishing they were back in the safe house so he could blow up Finn all over again. 

"Finn cannot be trusted," he says tersely. 

"So Henrik didn't die because Klaus took him to see the wolves?" Freya asks. "If that is his form of protection, I have little hope for his child."

Elijah barely stops himself from lunging at her.

"Don't you dare," he snarls forcefully. "Don't you dare judge events you know nothing about."

He steps forward, invading her personal space.

"You might be our blood, _Sister_ ," he spits, "but you know nothing about what we've been through."

He looks her up and down.

"You're not the only one who suffered."

He spins around and stalks away. Something scratches against the back of his mind and distant screams fill his ears. Involuntarily, the memories resurface. Niklaus' desperate scream. His mother's wail.

Henrik's blood. So much blood. And he had been so small. How could there have been so much blood?

The world swirls around him and Elijah gasps, one hand seeking the wall for support, body shaking. 

_Not now, not now. Please._

"Brother? Elijah?"

Someone touches his arm, and he flinches away.

"Brother, I am sorry."

Freya. Of course.

With tremendous effort, he scrapes together the frayed pieces of his mind.

"I'm fine," he rasps. 

Freya frowns in concern, and ironically, it seems the most genuine expression she has shown thus far. He pushes himself away from the wall, his carefully constructed mask back in place.

"Brother," Freya says again. She hesitates, hands clasps together. 

"I am sorry. I should not have said that. If you wish-" 

She stops and swallows, tears brimming in her eyes.

"I would be honored if you told me the story, if you are ready?"

Any of his previous anger leaks away at her earnestness, leaving behind nothing but exhaustion.

"Maybe one day," he says softly. 

She nods, and takes a step back. Her eyes harden and she lifts her chin, her own mask slipping back on again. 

"Like I said, I do look forward to winning your trust." 

He watches her go as she stalks away, proud and commanding. 

Yes, he thinks, surprisingly fondly, she fits right in.


End file.
